Because sigma receptors are widely distributed in the body and because a number of drugs have effects at sigma receptors, the localization and effects of sigma receptors in the rat pineal gland were examined. The localization was examined by autoradiographic methods and the effects of the drugs were explored with electrophysiological techniques.